Cain Trip Mine
Cain Trip Mine is a grenade power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Cain Trip Mine Attach a C4 proximity explosive to any surface that arms after 1.50 seconds. Decimate the defenses of enemies that trip the sensor. Only 3 mines can be armed at a time. Highly effective versus armor, shields, and barriers. Consumes a grenade. *'Damage:' 1200 *'Radius:' 5 m Rank 2: Grenade Capacity Increase grenade capacity by 1. Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Damage:' 1440 *'Radius:' 5 m Rank 4: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 30%. *'Damage:' 1800 *'Radius:' 5 m Radius Increase explosion radius by 30%. *'Damage:' 1440 *'Radius:' 6.50 m Rank 5: Armor Damage/Grenade Capacity Armor Damage Increase damage done to armor by 50%. Grenade Capacity Increase grenade capacity by 2. Rank 6: Damage/Radius Damage Increase damage by 50%. *'Damage:' 2400 (Damage), 2040 (Radius) *'Radius:' 5 m (Damage), 6.50 m (Radius) Radius Increase explosion radius by 50%. *'Damage:' 1800 (Damage), 1440 (Radius) *'Radius:' 7.50 m (Damage), 9 m (Radius) Player Notes *Grenade powers do not have a recharge time and, thus, can be used immediately at any time, provided grenades are available. Using the power consumes one grenade each time. *If the player has multiple grenade powers, the grenade pool is shared between them. *The Cain Trip Mine is launched in the same manner as the other mine powers. When it attaches to a wall, it creates a beam perpendicular to the flat surface of the mine. When an enemy walks through the beam, the Cain Trip Mine will be detonated. It is better placed on walls so that a horizontal beam is produced as is more likely to be crossed by an enemy. *The mine is triggered when an enemy crosses the red line, not when they cross the plane of the line. If an enemy goes under, over, or beside the line, the mine will not trip. So, when setting a horizontal mine, be sure to set it low enough so that shorter enemies such as Nemeses and Phantoms can't go under the line and high enough to catch Geth Bombers. *The power is best used when placed at chokepoints, gateways, and enemy spawning areas, allowing the Talon to eliminate many enemies at the same time while not even being present. *If the player launches a mine while there are already three active, the oldest one is destroyed. This can be used as a very effective and unconventional tactic of flattening an entire enemy group in mere seconds. *Banshees are capable of teleporting through trip mines without causing the mine to go off. A mine will only go off if they walk through it or if they stop teleporting close enough to the wire. To ensure that a Banshee is caught in an explosion, try setting off multiple trip mines parallel to one another and spaced out a bit (but not too far) so that at least one will trip when the Banshee stops teleporting. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Talon Mercenary Engineer Category:Powers Category:DLC Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:Grenades Category:Tech